


A Yuan, no te vayas...

by Ninngyun



Category: Chen Qing Ling - Fandom, Danmei, Mo Dao Zu Shi, the untamed, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninngyun/pseuds/Ninngyun
Summary: Sizhui de verdad no quería decepcionar a Han Guang-Jun ni a Wei QianBei, pero no tenía más opción. Disparó al cielo la señal de fuego, confiado en que todo estaría bien...
Kudos: 4





	A Yuan, no te vayas...

Salir de cacería nocturna sólo con Jingyi no era algo que Sizhui solía hacer. Por lo general iban todos los jóvenes de Gusu Lan y, en ocasiones, Jin Ling se unía. Pero últimamente con menos frecuencia, siendo líder de secta era más difícil para él. Eso entristecía un poco a Sizhui. También esas veces siempre iban acompañados de Wen Ning, ya sea porque ellos lo invitaban, o porque él los seguía sigilosamente hasta que, tarde o temprano, los niños le descubrían. Pero hoy era distinto, hoy eran sólo ellos dos. Lograron salir después de que Jingyi le rogara durante cuarenta minutos a Sizhui, prometiéndole que sólo sería un rato, que volverían en seguida, y que nadie iba a enterarse. ¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas se complicarían de esta forma? ¿cómo iban a imaginarse que en ese lugar había unos cientos de cadáveres feroces? ahora mismo, rodeados y sin poder escapar, no había más opción que luchar hasta que llegara la ayuda. Sizhui se sentía tan arrepentido de haber salido solo. De verdad no quería decepcionar a Han Guang Jun ni a Wei QianBei, pero no tenía más opción. Disparó al cielo la señal de fuego, confiado en que todo estaría bien.  
-¡Sizhui! - justo en ese momento escuchó el grito de advertencia de su amigo, pero ya era tarde y sólo pudo reconocer en su pecho un dolor punzante que le atravesaba.

***

Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji habían salido de cacería y llevaban fuera de Gusu tres días. Por eso no estaban enterados de la salida de Sizhui y no esperaban que, de repente, en el cielo se mostrara una luz de la secta Lan llamando por ayuda. Sin pensarlo, ambos se apresuraron al lugar. Lan Wangji estaba intranquilo. Es normal que los jóvenes le llamen cuando encuentran problemas, pero no a estas horas de la noche; se supone que deberían estar en Gusu. Esta vez sentía un estremecimiento bastante familiar, y que le hizo recordar cosas del pasado… de hace ya tantos años. Estos pensamientos provocaron que su corazón se acelerara a un ritmo peligros. Miró a Wei Ying y lo vio a su lado, lo que le hizo calmarse un poco. “No es nada- se decía a sí mismo- no ha pasado nada.”  
Ambos eran rápidos, sin embargo, la angustia en Wangji hizo que, sin darse cuenta, se adelantara. No mucho; sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para llegar primero, lo suficiente como para ser el primero en verlo. No pudo moverse. Y aunque la visión lo horrorizaba, no podía dejar de mirar. Su respiración se cortó casi por completo y... En ese lugar apartado de todo, en medio de la oscuridad del bosque, Lan Wangji sintió cómo su mundo se derrumbaba... otra vez.  
Wei Wuxian era despistado, o, más bien, fingía serlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Aun así, esta vez sí estaba preocupado. Mientras iban, no pudo dejar de mirar el rostro de Lan Zhan que mostraba una profunda perturbación. Le dolió verle así. “Quizá -pensó- este fue la expresión que puso en aquel tiempo.” Quería consolarle, pero primero irían por A Yuan y volverían juntos, los tres, a Gusu. “A Yuan, no puedo creer que hayas salido sin permiso – decía en su mente siendo totalmente descarado - tendré que regañarte esta vez.” Realmente no pensaba regañarlo, pero el imaginarse a sí mismo siendo autoritario con A Yuan, algo bastante imposible, le hacía sentir una calidez hogareña... Wei Wuxian sonreía mientras pensaba esto, hasta que alcanzó a Lan Zhan, se detuvo a su lado y siguió con sus ojos la dirección a la que miraba con tal consternación...y ambos, en una perfecta pero no pactada sincronización, se abalanzaron hasta allí.  
La vista de Wei Wuxian se oscureció. No pensaba nada en concreto cuando corrió hasta allí, cuando agarró al perpetrador, ni cuando presionó con tanta fuerza hasta que se escuchó un ruido seco de un cráneo cercenado, liberando al niño de aquel brazo asesino. Pero éste ya no tenía fuerzas para estar de pie: el cuerpo de Sizhui se desvaneció siendo atrapado antes de llegar al suelo por unos largos brazos, mientras una voz ahogada le llamaba, como si así, con un tono gentil pero angustioso, pudiese devolver el tiempo e impedir lo que había sucedido.  
-Si-Sizhui...- susurraba Lan Wangji mientras sus blancas ropas eran invadidas por una mancha de color rojo… Cada vez más y más grande. Así, su pecho y el pecho de Lan Sizhui quedaron juntos en un abrazo tan fuerte y largo en el que, si pudiera, Sizhui escucharía el ruidoso y apresurado corazón de su padre. Pero ya no podía escuchar nada. Ya no escuchaba ni sentía ni respiraba. Por eso, a pesar de estar tan cerca, Lan Zhan no pudo percibir el latir del corazón de Shizui.  
Wei wuxian lo sabía. Aunque no se había acercado a A Yuan, sabía lo que había pasado. Pero no se atrevía a mirarlo, no se atrevía a reconocer en ese níveo rostro una expresión de algo ya no vivo. No lo aceptaba. Sintió como su ira incrementaba y, sin más, se escuchó el oscuro sonido de Chen Qíng mientras los cientos de cadáveres se aniquilaban entre ellos, destrozando sus carnes muertas de todas las terribles y sanguinarias formas posibles. Cuando no encontró más rival, Wei Wuxian se dio cuenta que su ira y el odio eran invadidos por algo más. Un dolor tan fuerte que sentía como si su piel fuera desgarrada, que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sentía como en su pecho el corazón saltaba en un exaltación que le hacía recorrer todos los nervios del cuerpo: Wei Wuxian estaba llorando. lloraba porque, de nuevo, había perdido una de las razones de su vivir. Lloraba porque no había podido protegerle...al igual que con otras personas… lloraba porque siempre las almas inocentes eran las que tenían que morir...siempre ha sido así.  
Y entonces, mientras se perdía en intentar comprender qué dolía, qué sentía, por qué su vista estaba borrosa; fue cuando escuchó un grito que le desgarró aún más el alma:  
-¡A Yuan!- los susurros de hace un momento se habían convertido en gritos que atravesaban todo el bosque:  
-¡A YUAN!, ¡A YUAN!, ¡A YUAN! -Lan Zhan gritaba una y otra vez el nombre del niño en un acto tan irracional como lamentable. Wei Wuxian le miraba. Sintió ganas de morir. ¿Cómo vivirían ahora? ¿Qué más podrían perder? Lo han perdido todo verdaderamente. Esta vez realmente perdieron todo.  
Cayó al suelo frente a Lan Zhan, quien seguía aferrándose al cuerpo, sin quererlo dejar ir, sin querer reaccionar a ello. Y Wei Wuxian sintió que su corazón dolía.  
-...Lan Zhan- pronunció despacio, con una voz casi perdida. Lan Wangji le miró, aún aferrado al cuerpo del niño y fue consciente por fin de sus propias lágrimas al ver las de Wei Ying. No se dijeron nada más. No había nada que decir. Sus rostros manchados de sangre reflejaban un sufrimiento que no puede ser nombrado con palabras, pero que los dos entendían sólo con mirarse. Wei Wuxian se lanzó a él y, de este modo, bajo el resplandor del cielo nocturno, quedaron enlazados, los tres, en un fuerte y doloroso abrazo, pero con sólo dos corazones latiendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, por lo que sería genial que me comenten sus opiniones. ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
